The photos
by Fabedulle
Summary: Set in New moon. Bella wents home early from school a couple of days after her birthday, just to find Edward removing all signs of him ever existing. Can Bella persuade Edward to stay? One-shot. EXB.


**A/N: Just a one-shot I thought of. Please review. Enjoy!**

BPOV:

I felt sick. Not only was I sick for real, I also had this uncomfortable feeling in my gut. Like something bad was about to happen. The last couple of days had been hard enough as it was. Edward and his family were nowhere to be seen. I tried to call them and visit their house. But no one answered.

At this point I was really worried. Maybe they left. NO! _Edward keeps promising he loves you_. I thought to myself. Edward would _never _lie about love. It's to important for him. So I had too trust him.

Back to why I was walking home from school three hours before allowed. I was feeling bad, and decided that it was best to go home. So I asked Angela if she could tell the teacher that I went home, and then I left. My truck wasn't working, so I had to walk. It was actually quite nice. The sun weren't shining, but it was hot outside.

I grew confused when I was a shadow in my room. _Probably just my imagination. _I thought. But my window was open. I should probably be afraid. Or react in some kind of way, but I was too concerned about where Edward was, than being hurt by a thief or something like that.

I used the key to open the front door, and went inside. I took the stair as quickly as I could in my clumsy state, and I didn't even fall! I'm impressed!

When I reached my room, I could hear some pages being turned. Yeah, it was THAT quiet!

I hesitantly opened the door, only to reveal a pacing Edward. I was happy to see him, but confused to why my photo album was on the bed, opened on the picture of the two of us from my birthday. I winced at the memory, and this caught Edward's attention. His black eyes locked into mine, and for a second I saw pain in them, before they grew cold. Why was he in pain? I knew his face better tan my own, so I was one hundred percent sure of what I just saw.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He looked directly at me, and the glare he sent me made me cower.

"Nothing," he said urgently. I huffed. I knew that wasn't true. He was going to leave me. I just knew it. "Come on Edward! You wouldn't be in my room in the middle of the day, stealing all of the photos of yourself if it was 'nothing'," I concluded.

It was true though. At my desk there were a small pile of pictures, and Edward were on all of them.

"Really. It's no-" I cut him off. "Shut up Edward. I know that's not true. If you are here to leave me, then you could at least man up and goddamn tell me!" I screamed at him. His eyes widened in shock. "How… How did you know?" He asked. I wanted to cry. It hurt that bad to know I was right. "So it's true," I stated. It wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway.

"Why?" I whispered, trying to choke back the tears. But to no use, they were freely running down my cheeks at this point. He looked heartbroken for a moment, before he went back to being a stone.

He was as sad as I was. He didn't want to leave me. I'm sure he's just doing it to protect me. Stupid vampire! "Because you don't belong in my world. You don't belong with me." He took a deep, unnecessary breath, before he continued. Even though I knew it wasn't true, his next words hurt me. "I just don't love you anymore." He tried to say it without any kind of reaction, but I could see his flinch at the words.

"Pfft. I know you better than you know yourself. Do you think I can't see when you're in pain? That I don't notice you flinch at your own words, or the pain in your eyes? You said it yourself before Edward, I'm observant. I notice how you freeze when you're anxious, I notice how your eyes flicker from my lips to away from my face when you want to kiss me, but you're so thirsty that you're afraid to hurt me. I notice how you look concerned at Alice every time she gets a vision, because you are afraid that she will get sad or scared of what she sees. I notice the love in your eyes when you look at me, and that means that I can also tell when you are lying. I may be a lot of things, like ugly and boring, but stupid aren't one of them."

I took a big breath at the end of my speech. Everything I said was true though.

"And even though you think that you do this to protect me, cause I know that's why you are doing it, have you thought about how it would break me, or how it would break yourself. I believed you the times you said you loved me, and I still do. You wouldn't lie about such a thing. Especially not to me." I was confident in what I was saying. We both knew I was right.

"It wont break me, I'm unbreakable," was his comeback. I laughed a humourless laugh.

"Your body might be unbreakable, but your heart and mind and soul aren't. Don't you understand by now?! I. LOVE. YOU! I don't care that you have to be careful with me, as long as I get to be with you. Have you ever in this whole time you planned this, thought about how selfish you are acting?" I asked disbelieving.

His eyes grew wide. "Selfish?! This decision is not selfish! It's good for you! It will keep you safe!" Then he realised he just admitted that he was doing it because of my safety.

"NO! YOU think it's good for me. Have you thought about what it would do to me? How it would feel for me to loose the one man I love? The man who has my heart? Edward, even though you think this is the right decision, I don't agree. It will kill me even more than Japer would've done. It will break anything BUT my body."

"I love you," I ended, and then turned on my heel to leave the room. Then I felt my hair being whipped around my, and the next thing I see, is Edward hovering above me, pinning me to my bed.

"I love you too. Please don't ever turn your back on me again! I'm sorry!" I cut him off by kissing him passionately. He pushed his own carefully placed boundaries, and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I moaned, and he shivered at the sound. I opened my mouth, and our tongues mingled together. I fisted my hands into his hair, and he crept his hand under my shirt so it was resting on my stomach. I shivered in pleasure, and he mistook it. He started to pull away, but I tightened my hold on him, silently telling him to stay.

We kissed until I had to breathe, and even then his mouth never left my skin. He kissed all over my face, whispering 'I love you' in between kisses.

And that's how a weak human kept her vampire around.


End file.
